


Between Two Minds

by SherlockMakesMeHappy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMakesMeHappy/pseuds/SherlockMakesMeHappy
Summary: Written with Johnlock in mind, but feel free to interpret it however you like!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am not a poet and possess no grammar skills...but I do have a whole bunch of emotion that needs to come out sometimes!  
> Enjoy :)

I could write about flowers and sunlight, music and stars  
I could fill my soul with a poetic version of you  
How the sun pales in comparison to your eyes  
How your skin glows akin to the moon  
How when I walk with you the world blurs around us

But that would be fanciful  
You are raw, tainted by life and so real  
I can't allow myself to imagine that you feel the same  
There are too many cracks in my heart already  
And I fear I may shatter were you to laugh at my crude attempt at romance 

Instead  
I choose to take what little joy I can in knowing  
that our time together is precious and unique  
That you choose my company over others  
For reasons I still don't understand

Maybe you'll explain them to me some day  
Fall to your knees and devote your heart to my soul  
But if the idea of losing you hurts so much right now  
Then maybe I shouldn't have you to begin with  
save myself the heartbreak, no matter how much I long to be broken by you.


	2. A New Feeling

So how do I explain this   
In words you will want to hear  
Bending my truth to fit your ears can‘t be good  
But your smile is worth a thousand lies  
and a million truths

And it’s not that I don’t want to tell you  
the depth of my affection  
I want you to understand that I am yours  
But I’m afraid of what you’ll do with that information

You say that you want me   
But I feel more like a toy than a being  
something to distract you   
something to be cast away   
I don’t want to be disposable 

My body was built to hold and be held  
My eyes to capture your nature  
My hands to caress and corrupt  
Feet to carry me closer  
Arms to draw you in 

Keep me and love me  
Break me if you have to but hold onto me  
until I can hold myself together again  
Do this and I will hold you for eternity


	3. You

I would gladly serve and protect you  
ignore the world and make you my sun.   
I would do anything and everything for you   
without a thought for myself   
without wasting a minute to breathe.  
If i could fill my lungs with you I would.  
Cut myself open and keep you inside.  
But watching you navigate this world is incredible  
I could watch you for eternity.   
The way your eyes dance across the pages of the books you hold.  
When your mouth gently curves at the edges  
.The way your hands manage to achieve things I could never hope to do.  
You are creation in essence and I love you for everything you are.  
I want to tell you that I love you   
Everyday for the rest of our lives.  
I hope you'll give me the chance to.


	4. A Dream of you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me Max....I'm Feeeling!

I dream that the world will one day forget about us  
Let us fade into the company of old books and vinyl records  
We would be happy to be forgotten  
For the world is full of opportunity and experience  
It distracts you from me and me from you and god do we hate being distracted  
Looking away from you is like turning my back on the sun  
It casts a shadow right in front of me that I could never ignore.

I feel as though we are the sun and the moon  
Constant, yet ever changing  
In the company of each other but we can never quite reach around the world  
I dream that one day we will walk in silence  
Hand in hand like the children we feel we are  
but our age will be obvious in the pace of our embrace

The world will whirl by as it does  
Spiriting the youth into a frenzy of success and progress  
With you I am content to stay still  
The world will forget me if I stay still long enough


	5. Stirring

They say that love is fleeting  
and maybe they're right  
Love could just be the product of chemicals bouncing off of chemicals  
until none are left 

This has always suited me before  
attraction  
chasing  
loving   
separating 

I feel different this time  
It's the same base feeling of needing to escape  
Like rats jumping off a sinking ship  
but this time I'm tied to the mast

escaping would tear me in two  
but staying means drowning.  
At the beginning I gladly would have drowned for you  
How fleeting love is


End file.
